


The Wedding

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Where Harry and Severus finally tie the knot.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Cafe Saga [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	The Wedding

Harry felt excited, anxious overwhelmed. But all in a good way. He was standing in front of the man he loved so much. The man who meant the world to him. He couldn't be happier. It felt like it had been such a long time coming, but here they finally here.

Severus looked absolutely beautiful. Harry felt so emotional seeing him standing there. He covered his mouth with his hand as his chin trembled. He could feel the tears fill his eyes, spilling over and down his cheeks.

Severus held his hand out, Harry talking it. "Are you okay?" he asked.

He nodded. "You look so beautiful, my love."

Severus smiled, and Harry felt his heart beat faster. He was sure that this was the first time he had ever seen him smile like that. 

The registrar cleared their throat, beginning the ceremony. 

“We are here today to celebrate the marriage of Severus Snape and Harry James Potter. On their behalf I would like to welcome you all. I’m sure it means a great deal to them that you can be here to share in their happiness on this occasion. This place in which we are now met has been duly sanctioned, according to law, for the celebration of marriages. You are here to witness the joining in matrimony of Severus Snape and Harry James Potter. If any person present knows of any lawful impediment to this marriage, he or she should declare it now."

Harry stared into Severus eyes, his breathing quickened as he felt anxious. Not in a bad way. Not at all. This was the happiest moment of his life. He was going to be married to the man he loved so dearly. It was finally happening. They were here at the registry. He felt his hands shake in anticipation, realising that the registrar had spoken, and he hadn't been paying attention.

Severus spoke, "I do."

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Severus Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you swear that you will love, honour, cherish, respect, and comfort him, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to share your joys and sorrows, help him when he needs help and turn to him first when you need help, and forsaking all others, to be faithful to him alone?"

The words, like poetry even though they were those of a basic union, lulled Harry, a smile on his face as he looked at Severus who mouthed 'I do'. Harry, realising he was off in his own thoughts, thinking about married life before it even started, looked at the registrar, who nodded, Harry quickly realising that he was supposed to be speaking. He felt his cheeks heat. "I do." 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband."

Severus pulled him into a rather heated kiss, one Harry craved. Hannah, who was probably taking a photo, cheered. Harry decided that he would hate to see the look on the registrars face, but then he decided that he man had probably seen some things in his time.

Harry broke the kiss, smiling up at Severus, tears filling his eyes. Severus cupped his cheeks, thumbing his tears away. "This is definitely the happiest days of my life," Harry said, pulling Severus into a kiss.

Once the papers were signed, Lucius insisted on leaving, although Hannah wouldn't let him. "Just one photo, I am sure the newly married couple will appreciate it. I was thinking of heading to the park," she said.

Neville and Hannah walked together, looking at the photos she had taken from the ceremony.

"I hope that ceremony was what you wanted," Lucius said.

"We didn't want anything extravagant," Severus said.

"I know. I am just glad that the two of you are happy."

Harry smiled at him. "Thank you, we really are. And I thought the ceremony was just fine."

Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. "It was."

...

Harry woke up next to Severus, which wasn't unusual, it was just like every other morning. Except that now he was married to Severus. He had never felt so elated in his life. He cuddled up against Severus who pulled him into a hug.

"Morning," he murmured.

Harry pressed his lips to Severus'. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I can't believe we're finally married. I'm so happy."

Severus smiled. "I never thought you would be the one to admit that marriage dictates how you feel emotionally."

"Stop it! That isn't what I meant," he laughed. "I just meant... don't you think being married feels wonderful?"

"It does. I never thought I would be married."

Harry kissed him softly. "I guess you just had to wait for me," he smiled, rubbing his nose against Severus'.

Severus let out a soft 'ha', pressing his lips against Harry's. "Perhaps I did."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short and sweet. Re-wrote it that many times and wasn't happy no matter what, so here we are. 
> 
> Also I'll try and get this all series over and done with by the end of the year. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me. 
> 
> ♡


End file.
